A Treasure foundA M&Mke&ke fanfic
by ladybrin
Summary: Micheal helps Marcie with her investigative work which closely involves kevin and kelly a love story and adventure


1 A Treasure Found

(An M&M/Ke&Ke Fanfic)

"Oh Micheal, this is lovely"said Marcie. "I love it & the Palace looks wonderful",Marcie said looking around at the lovely table, flowers and candy. "Thank you Micheal. I love you so much," said Marcie. Micheal grinned even wider" I love you too sweetheart". "Let's eat and enjoy ourselves tonight. I have lots of time because I exchanged schedules with Pete and I know you are free tonight soooo" Micheal smiled barely able to control his happiness.

"I Love you , Marcie -Will you marry me?" Micheal asked as he held his breath waiting for her reply. "Oh Yes,"said Marcie. "I love you and I'll marry you"!. Marcie ran around the table and sat in Micheal lap. She began to place kisses all over his face. Micheal pulled her in for a long sweet kiss and both were breathless and smiling when the kiss ended. "Let's go upstairs . I reserved a room for us ", suggested Micheal in a deep voice. "Ok" Marcie giggled, as she reached for Micheal's hand. Her face was glowing with happiness and desire. " Oh Marcie- Oh Thank God I found you!" cried Jen. " Oh marcie , everything is just awful"- I've lost him- I've lost Riley" cried jen as she began to cry in harder and harder. Marcie looked at Jen's tear streaked face and at Micheal. "I'll tell Pete that I can work tonight, baby" said Micheal as he prepared to leave. Marcie mouthed" I'm sorry" to him as she watched her dream walk out of the restaurant . With a big sigh , Marcie opened her arms to a crying jen and asked " what happened?"Jen said though tears" Well Marcie , It is not my fault- Riley saw rex and me kissing and he got all mad about it"- Oh Marcie what am I gonna do?". Marcie rolled her eyes and patted her back. Jen will never learn, marcie thought-"Well Jen maybe..."

"I had a good time tonight kelly" said kelvin. It feels kinda funny dating my own wife-I meant ex-wife-well you know what I mean"stammered Kelvin. "Yeah I know" laughed kelly . The expression on hsi face was just so sweet and scared at the same time. " Oh Damn but Kelvin is a fine man" thought Kelly. "Kelvin do you want to come in for a cup of coffee or something she asked. "I thought you were never gonna ask me",Kelvin said. Kelly opened the door to her cottage apartment. "Have a seat". She quickly went in the kitchen and came back shortly with two cups of coffee and some cookies. "Oh trying to sweeten me up with my favorite cookies huh? "Aw Shut up" Kelly said as she took the cookies from him. She pulled kelvin in her arms and began to kiss him. " Hmmmmm Kelly -are you sure about this?- I mean - a lot has happened between us &I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything"kelvin said. " Oh you wouldn't want me to get hurt huh?- "shut up and kiss me Kelvin"- said Kelly as things got hot and heavy between them.

Marcie was sitting at her desk at the Banner. She loved her job as investigative reporter for the Banner Newspaper and working closely with Vicki Davidson was just an extra perk as Marcie has always considered Mrs. Davidson as a role model for her since her own mother passed away so early in her life. "Hello" said Marcie."Yeah I will go right in and speak with her and thanks", said marcie as she placed the telephone oh the receiver.

"Mrs. Davidson, how are you"? Asked Marcie. Why I'm fine and how are you Marcie" replied Vicki. I'm great , Mrs. Davidson especially since you asked me to come to work here at the Banner. I love it."said Marcie. " Well Marcie you are an asset to our newspaper. You have a nose for sniffing out stories. I think it is a Gift & it allows you to have time to devote to writing your novels as you desire also," Now marcie , said Vicki, "I have a new story that I want you to investigate & it could possibly be dangerous so I understand if you want me to put a reporter on it who has more experience that you do ". "Oh No I can handle it" replied Marcie quickly. What's the assignment?".

Marcie rang the doorbell to Kelly cottage apartment. I hope I am doing this right, thought Marcie. Oh well all I can do is the best job that I can. "Be with me Lord," she prayed silently and "don't let me mess this up". "Marcie-Hello Vicki told me you were coming- Come in" Kelly closed the door. " Have a seat and tell me how I can help you?" Well I don't know how to ask you this exactly- but Kelly I need to know exactly what happened when you lost your baby- How did your baby die?" asked Marcie. "Look that was a very painful time in my life and I really don't want to relive- would you p lease leave?Kelly asked her voice shakey with suppressed tears. "I'm sorry kelly really I am– but look- ok- I am investigating a story for Vicki at the Banner and well we think your baby and you might have been involved in a baby smuggling ring!" Said marcie. "I sorry to ask you really- but it IS important- really". "A baby smuggling ring?-replied Kelly."With a deep breath-Kelly replied." I had a really hard pregnancy Marcie. I wanted my baby so much but I was sick and the doctor said that stress wasn't good for me. Well Kelvin and I were having a lot of problems before I became pregnant and I just had a lot of pressure on me. I started experiencing trouble with my pregnancy but I didn't tell Kelvin. I know I should have but I was too afraid of losing him- funny thing - I lost him anyway"Kelly said with tears in her eyes. " Anyway when I knew it was possible that I could loe my baby -I called my brother Paul. He took me to a little out of the way hospital and I had my baby there. Shortly after I gave birth- the Doctor came in and told me that my baby was dead and also that I could NOT have any more children. Oh Marcie I was miserable. The doctor would not even allow me to see or hold my baby. I made arrangements for my baby to be buried quietly and then well you know the rest of the story- how I got my brother Paul to get me Babe Chandler's child. I am still ashamed and oh so sorry for how I hurt so many people" said kelly as the tears streamed down her face. Marcie was holding her and crying softly with her . Marcie too knew about losses and death. Finally when kelly had pulled herself together, she smiled at marcie" Nothing like a good cry huh?' she said. "Kelly ,"said Marcie,"It's possible that your child did not die as the doctor told you". Kelly looked at Marcie-"Marcie please tell me everything" kelly pleaded.

"Marcie look- I don't think I like this story Mrs. Davidson has you investigating "said Micheal. I think you should tell my brother John the whole story and let him take it from here after all he does have all the experience and "– "You listen to me, Marcie yelled into the telephone"I am well able to take care of myself and I can handle this investigation quite nicely - thank you very much. ' "Ok, ok calm down, "replied Micheal " I was just concerned about you." I know and I love you for it, Marcie said sweetly, " I'm sorry I was yelling at ya- forgive me", she asked smiling as she looked at the picture of Micheal she always kept on her desk. "Yeah sure", Micheal replied" I will be there to pick you up in a few minutes I am off work already . I am calling from my cell phone in the car and marcie you better be ready for our date when I get there." Marcie only smiled sweetly as she hung up the phone. Micheal worries too much about me she thought. I am gonna be fine- All I have to do is figure out what is up with kelly's kid and everything will be cool. I do need to hurry up though because it is late and I am the only one working here since everyone except the cleaning crew went home, Marcie thought. I hope Micheal gets here soon and then he and I will ...The lights went out! A shot rang out in the night" Oh my God- then Marcie fainted.

Micheal heard a loud noise. "Marcie Micheal screamed"Baby are you ok?"What the hell are the lights doing out?— Micheal found the light switch and hit it– The sight he saw made his blood run cold. There was Marcie slumped over her desk and blood was coming from a wound at her head. " Oh God- Oh please No- Not Marcie" said Micheal as he hurried toward her. " Micheal quickly checked her for more injuries- then he worked on stopping the flow of blood. Micheal called the hospital to send an ambulance as quickly as possible. He had done all he could for the moment- so he sat down and held her and prayed.

"Micheal I am going to be fine- you heard the doctor- It was just a flesh wound', said Marcie. "I'm sorry you were so worried about me- but I am ok now- the doctor will let me go home soon so everything is fine now". " How the hell can you say everything is fine?", Micheal asked. "I want you to promise me that you will stop this investigation" I can't do that Micheal and you know it, "said Marcie. "Alright fine- then I will have to help you becuase I can't stand the thought that something could happen to you -ok- " asked Micheal with a sweet smile. " Ok Marcie agreed reluctantly as she lay back in her hospital bed. Micheal say on the edge of her bed.. Then he pulled Marcie in his arms and began to kiss her. Just as the two of them became breathless with passion- a knock on the door.

"Hi- Sorry for interrupting you two- but we needed to talk to you Marcie, "said Kelly. See I told Kelvin everything and he wants to know more"- Look , said Micheal" I am sorry for the loss of your little boy".Marcie told me about it and all- but I want Marcie to let the law take over this investigation– but Kelvin look- you understand my position here don't ya- Marcie has already been hurt once by this nutjob so I am gonna have to " stick to her like glue" until my brother John gets this lunatic under control."Fine" replied Kelvin." But Kelly and I want to know everything that you guys know– NOW from the beginning- I can't believe it but our son could be alive- tell us everything,"kelvin said.

"Are you sure we needed to meet here on this side of the Lantano river Marcie?" asked kelly. I am not very comfortable here- I don't mean to be a snob or anything but I just have a feeling that maybe it is not safe here,"she said. "Well actually - I was going to suggest we leave too-I mean- I got a phone call this morning from man who said to meet him here that he ha some information for us- but I wonder now if it might have ben a trap" marcie said. " Let's get out of here"- Just then two big men stepped in their path" you are NOT going anywhere" one of the men said. " You are coming with us- " and he pulled out a gun "Now get to walking ladies- this way".

Marcie and Kelly were tied back to back on the dirty floor of an old abandoned warehouse. They were both dirty and cold and hungry. " well, Marcie whispered to kelly"we have been gone for hours so I know that Micheal is looking for us by now- don't worry"- she tried to smile. "I'm not worried , Kelly lied "I know Kelvin will be coming here any minute to get me and take me home–"- Yeah but in the meantime– let's come up with a plan– you know– just in case- it takes the guys a while to come" said Marcie. "OK- what do you wanna do?" asked Kelly"- Marcie began to smile. " leave it to me and play along-ok-" gottcha" said " Kelly. "Oh moaned Marcie' Oh- help please"- she cried pitifully. "What the hell is wrong with you ?"asked the man- " Look if this is one of your tricks- I'm gonna kill ya- I don't care what the boss said". "I'm really hurt Marcie said" Yeah " said Kelly-" she just got out the hospital and "Aw shut up"- who do you think put her in the hospital"— "I have to go to the bathroom- honest I do– see when I get really nervous- I talk a lot and I also have an overactive bladder- really I can't help it– when ever I get nervous I have to use the bathroom a lot– and I really have to go– you gotta let me- go to the restroom-please- "Aw Shut up- Damn"–" Fine I will untie the two of you so this dizzy dame can go to the bathroom- but I am warning you— not to try anything– my partner will be back soon with the food and if you mess with me– I will hurt you bad- you got that?" he asked. "Yeah Marcie replied in a small voice. "Good" he growled. He untied Marcie and kelly from being back to back and at a sign from Marcie – Kelly shoved him as hard as she could– Marcie picked up a piece of wood she had spotted near the door and hit the crook on the head. He went down like a log- Just as the girls ran for the door. The other Partner showed up"What the Hell- ?"- Get back in here- Now"- he yelled or I will shoot. Kelly and Marcie slowly came back into the filthy room. "Now put your hands up so I can get your both tied up and "I don't think so" said a deep sexy voice from behind him. " Marcie could have fainted with relief when she spotted Micheal who had a gun trained on the man. Kelly lifted frightened eyes and saw Kelvin standing closely behind Micheal with his weapon drawn on the criminals also. " I should bust my foot up your"- Kelvin "Kelly said"I so glad you are here- as she rushed into his arms- " yeah well the reunion will have to wait a while baby" , said Kevlin. "Micheal and I have some business to finish up here". "Tie the both of them up good and tight Micheal then we can call your brother to come take out the trash"kelvin said. " You got that right Kelvin— you alright Marcie baby becuase if they hurt you in any way- I am gonna bust them up real bad" Micheal said in a low voice- as he held Marcie" We'll fine Micheal- Hurry"-

"Oh Thank God the two of you got here when you did" said Kelly as she snuggled in Kelvin's arms. " I was so frighten"-but Marcie was really brave". "Oh girl You backed me up fine-'said Marcie- I don't mind having you on my side when I get into another little scrape."Well you are NOT gonna be getting into any more scrapes if I have anything to say about it" whispered Micheal into Marcie's ears as he held her close in his arms and waited for his brother to come."Those guys are tied up good and tight- but I wish we knew who they were working for ," said Kelvin. " Yeah I don't like this at all" replied Micheal . "Maybe John will get something out of them at the station"replied Kelly. " Oh I could get plenty out of them right now' said Kelvin."I know that's right" said Micheal-Just give me a couple minutes with these two alone and they will be singing like birds.' Now NO boys'- you both promised to let John handle the questioning said Marcie. " That's right " chimed Kelly.

"No one is asking any questions" said a soft female voice. " I give the orders here and you two are gonna untie those two men"– Now move away from the women'- Now " the voice said. "Paige " asked Micheal- "what the Hell is going on?" What have you got to do with all this?"asked Micheal.' "Just shut up -Micheal" said Paige"I Never liked you". I have the gun and I am giving the orders-got that- NOW toss both of your guns over here nice and slow. Then get that rope and give it to Marcie " she replied. " Marcie tie up Micheal and Kelvin good and tight"- If you mess this up- it will cost them their lives'. Now get over here with that rope and tie up kelly. " That's right— I got to think- "I'm gonna killed all of you— This is all your fault Micheal " You did this terrible thing to me and you need to pay for it all, said Paige. "What did I do? What are you talking about ?I never did anything to you" said Micheal. " You took him away from me- I loved him and you took him away" said Paige as she walked over to Micheal and held the gun to his head. I should just kill you now and get it over with- but that would be too easy- to nice. You deserve to suffer like you made me suffer.' Paige was talking louder and louder as she was trying to make them understand. Paige could see his face before her- He had always been so kind to her so loving- he took care of her always. But not now– that horrible Michael Mcbain had gotten him thrown into jail and she would get him back for it. " HmmmmmPaige" Michael asked" who did I take from you?' I don't understand'. Micheal thought If I can just keep her talking and halfway calm maybe John will get here in time– it is a chance I can't let her hurt Marcie or kelvin or kelly either. I would rather die than see Marcie suffer thought Micheal. " I don't see why you are so angry Paige" said Michael softly. " "Yeah said Marcie playing along" what did Michael do that was so wrong". " If Michael did you wrong I could have him punished as the LT. Gov. ,"said Kelvin" as he too picked up on what Micheal and Marcie were trying to do. ' " I hate him" screamed Paige. " I hate you , Micheal Mcbain" , yelled Paige as she put the gun to Micheal's head again" I should just blow you away".Marcie began to pray softly as she searched frantically for a way to escape her roped. She had to help Michael.."Forget about Micheal for a moment ' said Kelly" Pulling the madwoman's attention away from Michael and on to herself. "Tell me what all this has to do with the baby that kelvin and I lost". P aige turned wild glazed eyes on Kelly" It is all his fault Micheal Mcbain and your stupid brother Paul" We had been working our baby selling ring for years— whenever a woman would have a complicated pregnancy we would begin to plant seeds of doubt into the woman's mind that maybe her baby would die. Then Billy and I would ''''Billy Long, the ex- head of the chief of staff at Landview Hospital"- You knew Dr. Long ?" asked Michael" "Knew him- I loved him– He was my man- my lover- my best friend" snarled Paige and " You took him away from me–but I will hurt you back. I tried to ruin your career at the hospital but that didn't work out. I tried to ruin you with the hospital Board but you got your job back– so NOW I know I will have to do this my way. I am gonna take from you , Michael Mcbain - your love- your soul mate'-"said Paige as she raised the gun to point it at Marcie. Michael's heart stopped. He had never been so scared- but he could NOT let Marcie be hurt- no matter what!. Michael ripped the last of the ropes from around his wrist-&shoved the gun away just as the gun went off. "NO Michael cried" as John and his men burst into the warehouse. The police grabbed Paige and her accomplishes before Michael or Kelvin could put thier hands on them. Michael raced across the room and pulled Marcie into his arms- she was crying profusely but unharmed. The bullet had not even glazed her. " You saved my life, Michael" cried Marcie softly in his arms. " OH God I love you baby" said Michael. As he held her close. " You're crying" said Marcie" I'm ok darling- I'm fine'she said as she placed kisses all over his face. " Let's go- we're give John a statement later." Kelvin pulled Kelly into his willing arms- " come on babe-let me get you home I know you are exhausted, "Yeah " kelly said. " I wanna go home- will you stay with me tonight?- Baby wild horses couldn't keep me away" said Kelvin as he took kelly away from their worse nightmare.

After a nice warm bath and some hot food, Kelvin placed kelly loving in her bed. She felt relaxed and loved but she still had lots of questions. " Kelvin? Asked Kelly" Do you think it's possible- oh Kelvin can our child really be alive? I want him to be sooo much— I believe what Paige said about she and Dr. Long lying to women just like me and stealing their children. Oh kelvin what if he is alive- what if the child I buried was not our child after all", asked Kelly anxiously. " We will investigate this so more baby- I swear to you- I will help you find our son- he is lost out there somewhere and we will find him," Kevlin vowed. " We will find him together",said Kelvin"so get some sleep and first thing tomorrow- we will get to work". Kelvin pulled Kelly into his arms and held her tightly. She smelled of lilac scented soap and was so soft and warm. He knew she did not need to make love tonight but as soon as she was ready- I will be there and I know we can work out our problems. I know that I still love her and I believe she loves me too so some good things came of this whole ordeal.Kelvin smiled . He was content to sit and watch Kelly sleep, knowing she was safe in his presence.

Michael and Marcie were back in his apartment. Marcie had taken a nice long bath and Micheal was happy just knowing that she was safe and that crazy woman Paige was locked up safely in custody. Marcie came out of the bathroom wearing a soft and clinging night gown. "Come here babe" said Michael lovingly" I need to hold you in my arms tonight". Marcie laughingly obliged him. She held him close and inhale his scent deeply. Michael always smelled so good after his showers. Maybe we will share the shower after we make love tonight after all we are engaged and I need him- thought Marcie. "Michael I am so happy that Paige has been caught- she was really Nuts and to think that she hated you so much all this time. She resented you for getting Dr. Long caught for selling organs so long ago. It is just weird thinking that she and Dr. Long were lovers and carrying on a baby smuggling ring right under the police nose. Who knows how many children have been separated from their parents because of the selfishness of the people in their organization. I know that kelvin and kelly are concerned. I hope they get their baby back soon and.."Marcie- baby take a breath"— "it is ok I am fine" she did not hurt me- I am right here" ok said Michael. "So baby- you can relax now"- everything is fine- in fact I have been thinking that maybe you should not do any more investigating for the Banner" said Michael. Marcie walked over to Michael and started to unbutton the buttons of his navy blue shirt. " See Marcie , "I think that this investigating might be too dangerous for you so"- Marcie slipped the shirt off his chest as she smiled at him wickedly. " Right" said Michael " hmmmmwhere was I ?'" Oh yeah- I think You should just ask Mrs. Davidson if she could give you another beat— maybe you could write for the Society Page- you know cover the weddings and baby showers"—Marcie pulled his face down to hers and began to kiss him passionately. "Look I'm trying to have a serious discussion with you here Marcie" whispered Micheal with his mouth pressed into Marcie's. "Yeah I know" replied Marcie softly" shut up". Then she pushed him on the bed and reached for her nightgown. Michael's hands were roaming all over her body doing delicious things to her. "Finally" Micheal Muttered" Aw Baby I need you sooo much". Bam Bam Bam " No- don't answer it" whispered Michael." Marcie " Jen yelled though the door" Marcie Please open up It's an emergency"- Jen yelled again. "Marcie pleaseeeeeeee" , yelled Jenn as she was crying profusely. Marcie gave Micheal on last hot kiss. " I'm sorry babe- really- it's an emergency– it will only take a minute - ok'pleaded Marcie as she got off the bed and opened the door. " Girl I thought I would NEVER find you- Good thing I thought you might be here with Michael" said Jenn. " Looking at the bed, Michael and Marcie-"Oh Jenn said in a small voice"- still sniffling" Marcie I really need you"- You don't know what's happened", Jen began to cry again. " "I'm leaving said Michael " I guess I w ill be able to work late for Pete after all. " Michael she is really upset this time- said Marcie " I will make it up to you- I promise"-"You Damn straight- you will " growled Michael as he pulled Marcie in for a hot kiss that left her weak in the knees. "Think about that- while you're helping poor Jenn" smiled Michael wickedly. " Michael !" Marcie smiled as she watched him leave- "Nice buns, Michael!" Marcie said softly as she closed the door in Michael's face. "Damn, Damn, Damn" said Michael "

"OH Marcie ,It's awful, cried Jen. "Riley caught me with Rex again"– Marcie I know what you said the last time" but you know that nobody understands me like Rex'- Marcie are you mad at me or something" cried Jenn.I mean it IS an emergency- "Well What did I do?" asked Jenn. Marcie just shook her head and laughed. "Look Jen" I don't have a lot of time- Michael is coming back after his shift and I intend to be here- waiting IF you get my meaning" said Marcie more forceful than she intended. " But Marcie what about me?" asked Jenn.

1. Will Kelly and Kelvin get their baby back?

2. Will Michael and Marcie ever " get it on"?

3. Will Marcie get a new best friend?

These and other questions will be answered- in the next exciting Fanfic.

THE END

(By Ladybrin2001&Charity29)


End file.
